


bring me home

by kingnyoungie



Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Drinking, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Yukhei gets wasted and he starts to miss his boyfriend lots.OR: Yukhei wants to go home and Kunhang is his home.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: random things i imagine (drabbles) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i miss hencas. hyuckyang nation won again, tonight. nohyuck breathed and 2chan were bickering. what a time to be alive. maybe i should ask y'all to mention me on twitter whenever a hyuck pairing breathes. and mention me when yangyang breathes.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie?s=09)  
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

Yukhei was on his eighth shot of vodka when Donghyuck decided to intervene.

“Hyung, hey, uh––I’m gonna need to cut you off for the night,” Donghyuck says as he grabs the shot glass from Yukhei’s hands.

“Hey,” Yukhei drunkenly slurs, “I wasn’t done with that.”

Yukhei was pouting now, and Donghyuck doesn’t really want to deal with a pouty six–foot baby as of the moment. He wanted to get  _ shitfaced _ , too.

Donghyuck ran off to look for Mark, so that Mark could stick with Yukhei. Then, Donghyuck could join Renjun and Yangyang on the dance floor.

Yukhei, even in his tall stature, large body, and broad shoulders, is the textbook definition of a lightweight. Yukhei blames it on the fact that he rarely drinks, or even when he does, rarely does he want to get drunk.

“Hey, Yukhei, Hyuck said you’re well on your way to getting shitfaced. You have to stop drinking now, dude,” Mark reminds him and Yukhei whines.

“This is like,” Yukhei pauses, trying to regain his train of thought, “the first time I’ve gotten drunk as hell  _ in a long while _ .”

“Yeah, Yukhei, and there’s a  _ reason _ why you hate getting wasted. You’ll be reminded of it tomorrow morning, for sure,” Mark sassily replies.

Now, Yukhei wasn’t drinking because of any  _ particular  _ reason. His life was going pretty well in all aspects––his relationship with his boyfriend Kunhang was  _ perfect _ , he was financially stable, he’d recently gotten a promotion at his office, and his friends are all  _ happily  _ in love. Kun and Ten got married recently, Mark and Donghyuck finally got their shit together, Sicheng and Yuta are back on again, Renjun and Yangyang moved in together, and Dejun’s got himself a girlfriend.

So, why would Yukhei be downing eight shots of vodka,  _ straight _ ?

Honestly, Yukhei didn’t really know, either. He just wanted to––future Yukhei would not have wanted this, though. Yukhei can already imagine the hangover resulting from the series of bad decisions Yukhei made.

“I miss Kunhang,” Yukhei whines, grasping at his pockets to look for his phone.

“Kunhang is at your apartment, remember? He said he wanted to catch up with his sisters for the night, that’s why he didn’t come with us,” Mark explains, a knowing smile placing itself on his face. 

Yukhei was definitely a clingy drunk, though he wasn’t flirty. Sober Yukhei was already clingy with his friends as it is, unabashedly complimenting his friends at any given moment, but drunk Yukhei elevates that by a  _ hundred times. _ Drunk Yukhei can write poems about the way Mark laughs, the way Donghyuck’s eyes seem to sparkle, the way Renjun never fails to soothe anyone, the way Yangyang can smile and everyone will do anything for him, and so on––Yukhei just has a very big heart, filled with so much love, adoration and kindness that he does  _ not  _ hesitate to distribute it to anyone he may stumble upon.

Kunhang was the same way, and their friends think it’s exactly why Yukhei and Kunhang clicked  _ immediately. _ Both were generous when it comes to compliments, always ready to hype their friends up, and are the human embodiment of positivity and optimism.

“I  _ really  _ miss my boyfriend, Mark,” Yukhei softly says, his pout on full force, and his eyes droopy.

Mark  _ almost  _ thinks nothing of it, since he knows Yukhei is a very clingy drunk, but something about Yukhei’s mood concerns him.

“Yukhei, do you maybe want to,” Mark pauses, as he tries to make sure Yukhei was listening to him, “do you want me to call Kunhang?”

Yukhei’s eyes visibly brightens up and widens, and he excitedly replies, “yes, we should call my boyfriend!”

Mark chuckles and finishes the beer in his hand before proceeding to grab his phone and dial Kunhang’s number.

“Yeah, hey Kunhang––no, nothing is wrong! We’re fine, Yukhei is just in a,” Mark spares Yukhei a glance and sees the taller man  _ vibrating  _ in excitement on his seat and Mark can’t help the amusement he’s feeling, “he’s in a  _ mood _ . He’s looking for you.”

“Baby––Kunhang, Guanheng, Hendery––I miss you,” Yukhei loudly announces, prolonging the ‘a’ as much as he can.

“Yeah, that was him. I’ll hand him the phone now,” Mark replies, chuckling as Yukhei excitedly grabs the phone from him.

“Hi babe, you’re having fun?” Kunhang asks him, Yukhei can imagine the smile on Kunhang’s face.

“Yes! Mark and Donghyuck are so  _ lovely,  _ they’re taking care of me so well, babe! But it would have been more fun if you were here, baby,” Yukhei says, a gloomy look finds its way on his gorgeous face.

“My sisters and I are done with catching up, you want me to pick you up now, babe? Mark and Hyuck might want to have their own fun now, and they can’t do that while taking care of you, baby.”

Yukhei sighs, “okay. Pick me up, I miss you too much to enjoy the night anyway.”

Kunhang laughs and Yukhei feels like he’s falling in love with Kunhang  _ all over again _ , “I’ll be there in five. Hand the phone to Mark now, babe.”

“Okay, bye. I love you. Be safe,” Yukhei reminds Kunhang, prolonging the last syllable of ‘bye’ just because he can. Kunhang replies with an ‘I love you too’ and Yukhei hands the phone over to Mark.

“You’re picking him up? Yeah, I’ll just help him outside when you arrive. Drive safe,” Mark says before he hangs up.

“Let’s go say bye to Hyuck, Renjun and Yangyang first, alright? So they won’t worry about you,” Mark says, pulling Yukhei to his feet.

Yukhei allows himself to be dragged by the  _ significantly  _ tinier human friend he has, and upon seeing their friends, he immediately engulfs them in a group hug and says goodbye.

Donghyuck kisses him on the cheek, Renjun gives him a smile, and Yangyang gives him a fistbump. Yukhei smiles and Mark drags him outside the club.

Mark’s phone vibrates, and they see Kunhang’s car out front. As soon as Yukhei saw Kunhang’s car, he excitedly stumbled all the way to Kunhang’s car.

Yukhei opens the door to the front seat and  _ squeals _ , “baby, I missed you so much.”

Yukhei takes a seat immediately and grabs Kunhang’s hand, and Kunhang just laughs. A brilliant smile plays on Kunhang’s lips, and he waves goodbye to Mark and thanks him for taking care of Yukhei. Yukhei also bids Mark farewell with a flying kiss, and a very loud ‘thank you.’ Mark waves goodbye as well, and Kunhang starts to drive.

“I’m bringing you home now, baby,” Kunhang says, the smile hasn’t left his face, and his hand squeezes Yukhei’s hand.

“Baby, I’m already home,” Yukhei declares, a slight confusion evident on his face, “you’re  _ my  _ home.”

Kunhang laughs out loud and couldn’t resist glancing over his boyfriend, fondness peeking through his expression, “you’re  _ my  _ home, too, Yukhei.”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. hencas and their cheesy asses. cute.
> 
> i think i have nohyuck up next :>> honestly live for nohyuck bc they're sweet and hyuck is generally just very soft around jeno. 
> 
> after nohyuck, im thinking sungchan and yangyang but i might make that a one-shot instead of a drabble. and maybe a 2chan drabble.
> 
> then, when im in my angsty mood, i might write the kunten one. heh.


End file.
